<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thnks fr th mmrs by killj0yx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271306">thnks fr th mmrs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx'>killj0yx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Cousin Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, desculpa, mas a diferença é de só dois anos, meio que é incesto, não sei por que eu ainda tento me justificar, o itachi é menor de idade, o sasuke aparece um pouquinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>obrigado pelas memórias, itachi, mesmo que elas não tenham sido as melhores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thnks fr th mmrs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>one night and one more time</h1><p>Eu nem sei como começar isso, pra ser franco. Nós sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, sempre falamos a verdade, por mais duro que fosse. Nós nunca mentíamos, nunca, jamais. Só que, de repente, tudo ficou estranho. </p>
<p>Confiança é a base de um relacionamento, correto? Qualquer imbecil sabe disso, não é preciso de muito intelecto para chegar à essa conclusão estúpida. E, sim, Itachi, isso é um ataque a você. Você, o gênio Uchiha, o prodígio, o incrível, o magnífico e perfeito Itachi Uchiha. Perdoe-me pelo sarcasmo e pelas palavras duras — eu realmente não sinto muito. </p>
<p>Foi você quem entrou no meu quarto, para início de conversa. Você, com seu sorriso de lado e sua voz rouca. Trancou a porta, apoiou-se ali e ficou me encarando com esses seus olhos lânguidos. Eu não via mais o bom garoto que todos admiravam; me encarando em meu quarto escuro, com os lábios rubros curvados em deboche e as írises queimando em luxúria, você era Lúcifer reencarnado. E eu caí em tentação. </p>
<p>E não, Itachi, eu não vou assumir a culpa por ter pensando em você dessa forma primeiro. Eu sei que não deveria — mas ponha-se no meu lugar: é <em>impossível</em> se manter são ao seu lado. Você é amaldiçoado. Andando por aí como se fosse dono da porra do mundo inteiro, como se tivesse tudo aos seus pés. Porque você poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, Itachi. Você poderia e sabe disso, não sabe? </p>
<p>Então você caminha pelos corredores da casa da nossa avó, os corredores repletos de crucifixos e estatuetas da Virgem Maria, você caminha requebrando esses quadris malditos na frente do quadro de Jesus Cristo, sabendo que não é só o olhar dele que te acompanha. Você tira a camiseta, porque o verão anda insuportavelmente quente, e vem para cima de mim, todo dissimulado, me perguntando se eu quero alguma coisa. Você faz tudo, absolutamente <em>tudo</em>, pra me provocar. Eu nunca mais vou conseguir ver um picolé com os mesmos olhos. </p>
<p>Você é um filho da puta, Itachi. Meu Deus do céu, o que é que você fez comigo? Você me arruinou com suas palavras envenenadas, suas promessas de que me levaria ao paraíso, seus sussurros de que certo era relativo, e se para nós o certo era aquilo, então tudo bem. Como seria certo? Como? Eu e você enrolados na minha cama, sem que ninguém soubesse, na casa da nossa avó. O seu irmão estava dormindo no quarto ao lado enquanto você pedia pra eu ir mais forte, Itachi, pelo amor! </p>
<p>Mas eu cedi. Eu cedi, porque você veio caminhando tão devagar, quase como um felino prestes a destroçar sua presa — e, claro, eu era a porra da presa; sempre fui um submisso de merda quando o assunto era você. Ainda escuto sua voz baixa ressoando na minha cabeça, tentando me enlouquecer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Você andou pensando em mim, Shisui?</em>
</p>
<p>Pensei, merda, admito que pensei. E como não pensar? Você esteve o verão inteiro pedindo com olhares, com atitudes, com palavras. O tempo todo implorando. E eu aguentei, aguentei, aguentei. Suportei todas as suas gracinhas, os seus carinhos que desciam demais, as suas brincadeiras de duplo sentido.</p>
<p>E toda noite você aparecia no meu quarto, trancava porta e vinha até mim como o verdadeiro demônio que era. E toda noite eu deixava que você se aproximasse, que subisse na minha cama, que encostasse essa boca pecaminosa na minha. Deixava que você me provocasse até que eu te calasse, até que a única coisa que fosse capaz de proferir fossem lamúrias excitadas, sempre sussurradas. </p>
<p>
  <em>Faça silêncio, Shisui.</em>
</p>
<p>Eu fiz. Passei mais de um mês fazendo. O que não seria um grande problema, Itachi — porque eu não queria que nós nos encrencássemos —, se você não agisse de um jeito completamente escroto de dia e implorasse pra mim de noite. Sua dualidade, ou melhor, o seu jeito dissimulado é uma merda. Enquanto o Sol banhava a casa velha e nossa família retrógrada, você era igualzinho a eles. Era tão nojento quanto todos os vermes que carregam esse sobrenome amaldiçoado. E quando a noite chegava, lá vinha você se deixar amolecer no meu colo, pedir por mais, sempre mais. </p>
<p>Nós nunca chegamos a estar juntos, Itachi, mesmo que eu já estivesse apaixonado fazia tempo. E você sabia, claro que sabia; parte do seu sadismo consistia em me destruir mais a cada dia que se passava. </p>
<p>Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei. Pequei por causa de um desgraçado, de um filho da puta gostoso com um sorriso encantador, de um maldito diabo em pele de humano. Pequei por causa de um rapaz. Oh, mas ele não é <em>apenas</em> um rapaz. Porque o demônio que me leva aos céus todas as noites, ah, sim, esse demônio maldito é o filho do meu tio. O garoto com quem eu cresci, com quem brinquei durante todos os verões. E agora ele chama o meu nome, não como quando nós brincávamos de pega-pega no quintal, e sim por entre gemidos, arranhando minhas costas, com lágrimas nos olhos. </p>
<p>Mas sempre tão baixo. </p>
<p>Então eu pensei <em>que se foda</em>, Itachi, <em>que se foda</em>. Você brincou comigo por tanto tempo, nada mais justo do que eu fazer o mesmo. E eu fiz. Eu fiz você gritar, fiz você esquecer do silêncio que tanto prezava. Eu esqueci também. </p>
<p>Só que a vovó não esqueceu. Seus pais e Sasuke não esqueceram. O tio Madara e Obito não esqueceram. E de repente o verão acabou, Itachi. Acabou cedo demais para nós, que ainda somos jovens. Não só o verão acabou, como a sua reputação e a nossa família. Ter entrado na faculdade de Medicina aos quinze anos não importava, porque aos dezessete você estava dando pra mim, e gemendo para quem quisesse ouvir — e para quem não quisesse também. </p>
<p>
  <em>Confiança é a base de um relacionamento, qualquer imbecil sabe disso, Shisui, não é preciso de muito intelecto para chegar à essa conclusão estúpida.</em>
</p>
<p>Que relacionamento, eu me pergunto. Porque todas as vezes — e não foram poucas, Itachi, você sabe — que eu tentei transformar nossas fodas em algo a mais, você descartou a ideia. Eu estava tão fodido quanto você, à título de curiosidade. Ou você realmente acha que a vovó, carola, careta e julgadora, me deixou continuar morando ali depois disso?</p>
<p>Então cá estamos, um ano depois do fatídico incidente. Apesar de tudo, eu agradeço pelas memórias, mesmo que nem sempre elas tenham sido tão boas. A vida é uma merda pra mim e pra você, e eu queria te odiar e abominar esse seu rostinho bonito, mas mesmo um ano depois eu não consigo. Ninguém é como você, Itachi. Ninguém é tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão cruel. Ninguém me destrói, me enlouquece, me faz sorrir e me faz gemer como você. </p>
<p>Portanto, na maior cara de pau que eu tenho, eu te peço, suplico, se você quiser, mais uma noite, mais uma vez. Só mais uma noite — uma última vez. Uma última chance, porque eu não quero que sejam apenas memórias.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, eu me sinto meio errr... de postar isso, né, mas tudo bem</p>
<p>talvez essa fic tenha uma parte dois, talvez não, sei lá</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>